kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Alamo Beer
'''Alamo Beer '''is the name of a fictitious beer brand in the King of The Hill Universe, and the beer which most of the characters are seen drinking. It is considered to be the favorite beer of the series' subject, Hank Hill. Although there is an actual brewing company and a trademarked (filed in 1994) beer brand named "ALAMO", the brands are not in any way affiliated. The slogan for the brand in the KOTH Universe is referenced by Hank Hill as "From the lukewarm headwaters of the mighty Brazos River", and is also referenced as the winner of the Munich Beer Festival of 1849. The name of Alamo beer is a direct reference to The Alamo Mission defended during The Battle of The Alamo, which is also depicted and referenced in the series. Alamo Beer is in many ways referential of Lone Star Beer and Budweiser, both Adolphus Busch beers. History In the Season 6 Episode, "Beer and Loathing", Hank references the CEO/owner of the company as being Conrad "Skip" Meinhofer IV as a reference most likely to the CEO of Anheuser Busch at the time, August A Busch III. Hank and the guys discover that there is no stock of Alamo in their local supermarket, and after Peggy decides to call the Spanish-speaking customer services line, is given a job as a bi-lingual customer services agent. After her first day, and Hank's pleading, she reveals that the shortage is due to Alamo re-focusing their production run on Mexico, however, she also discovers that a production error causing soap to enter the bottling line is the cause of mass-vomiting and diarrhea in Mexico. Hank, after becoming aware of the error, and after a lifetime of drinking the beer, visits the Alamo headquarters to complain about Alamo Beer causing diarrhea and vomiting and is uncaringly cast aside after demanding an apology by Conrad Meinhofer IV. Hank boycotts Alamo, but returns to the brand after Peggy infiltrates the Alamo headquarters and gets the executives of the company to drink the tainted beer, causing a mass Alamo recall and contrite apology to be issued. Off-screen references *In the Season 6 Episode, "Beer and Loathing", Hank refers to an advertisement in which an old man and his son fight and make up over a cold can of Alamo. *In the same episode, Hank refers to a mascot of the company, Hops The Dog. Peggy references that the "real dog" died 5 years before the broadcast apology was filmed. In the series Throughout the series, much like the Mega Lo Mart, Alamo Beer is used to represent a major beer brand, and as such is depicted as being a popular beer and market leader. For a brief period, another brand, Hi Brau, is also referenced as an imported beer. The company sponsors many events, such as an event at a football game in New Orleans where one winner gets a chance to throw a football through a hole in a giant metal replica can for a $1,000,000 prize. Hank won the chance, but let Don Meredith throw for a chance at $100,000. Meredith missed. Alamo Beer Song ♪ Now that we're here ♪ ♪ It's time for a beer ♪ ♪ What could be more apropos ♪ ♪ Alamo, Alamo ♪ ♪ My one true amigo ♪ As revealed in the Season 13 episode "Uh-oh, Canada". Category:Trivia Category:Beers Drinks